


Bad Influence

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Awkward Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Culture Shock, Gen, Prompt Fic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pevensies are strange, and not in a good way.  Jim takes this as a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [lizzie_marie_23](http://lizzie_marie_23.livejournal.com) in [caramelsilver](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com)'s [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the prompt: _[Narnia/Star Trek, Edmund and Jim, hotwiring a car](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=3151466#t3151466)_.

The Pevensies are strange, and not in a good way. Anyone in Riverside will tell you that. The nicer ones will then hurry to qualify the disapproval with a spate of excuses -- "Not their fault, not really, not when the ship went down after the mutiny and they were raised by primitives centuries away from a First Contact and there was that whole mess with supposed prophecies and accidental new religions and all that" -- but still, the Pevensies are strange and nobody wants much to do with them.

Jim takes this as a dare.

Peter, the eldest, gives him one look and writes him off as a nuisance before diving back into his books; he's determined to remaster the culture of his birth and tolerates no interference. Susan just smiles and pats Jim on the head as if she's his mother's age... and something in the back of her eyes tells him not to push, that she has sharp edges he doesn't want to see uncovered. Little Lucy, dancing on the cusp of thirteen, grins and tells him, "Mr. Tumnus always said I'd figure out what boys were for sooner or later, and I think I'm starting to see what all the fuss is about. You're only sixteen; that doesn't count as statutory rape, right?" Jim manages a pale imitation of his usual smirk, says, "It's illegal in Iowa until you're fourteen, sorry. Maybe in a couple years?" and flees the house Starfleet bought for the siblings with their inheritances and a decade of back salary for their dead parents.

Edmund, the last of them, is waiting on the porch; he trips Jim with a casually outstretched foot and leans against the rail, digging dirt from under his fingernails with a wickedly sharp switchblade. "I don't care what you do or don't with Lucy," he says, forestalling Jim's protest of innocence. "That's her business and she can take care of herself. I've heard you're a man who knows things, though, and I could use a guide to this world. None of your rules make sense, and I don't feel right using tools I can't make or fix myself."

Jim nods. He can sympathize with that. He's spent most of his life fighting against the straightjacket of too-solicitous rules, and he's always thought the only good machines are ones he builds himself... or at least tweaks to his own satisfaction. And hey, finally one of the Pevensies is talking his language. He'd been afraid he'd have to admit defeat and never learn the real story about the Pevensies' decade on Narnia and what it's like to grow up as the quasi-divine savior figures of another species.

"Want to learn how to hotwire a car?" he asks, putting as much friendly challenge into his voice and eyes and posture as he can.

Edmund flips his knife shut and grins. "Lead the way."


End file.
